


Kinky Aqua

by NumberXIX (KathNatsumezaka)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathNatsumezaka/pseuds/NumberXIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a random morning Aqua dreams with Terra and her battles from the past.<br/>The problem is with the content of the dream and not the person itself.<br/>To make it easier (or not), Master Eraqus sents them both to the same mission which means they have to be always together.<br/>Will Aqua forget what happened and focus on the important things? How will Terra react when he finds out about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radiant Garden

Why am I fighting this Unversed again in the Castle of Dreams? I have defeat it long time ago…  
\- Aqua, look out!- Someone screamed and jumped in front of me.  
He was caught by it and what happened next wasn’t pretty: he was trapped by its weird “arms” and his clothes are being torn apart and he couldnt get out.  
\- Aqua, run!- I didnt need to hear it twice .  
Te last thing I heard before awaking was his scream of pain.  
\- What the hell?- I woke up and realized I was still in my room in Land of Departure- It was all a dream. Thank god.  
By the time I get off the bed I feel something dripping down my legs.  
\- Is this what I think it is? I had a wet dream with Terra? Its not possible!- I was shocked- I dreamt I was fighting with a Unversed and he showed up to save me. That’s it and nothing else.  
I took a bath and tried to forget what happen. When I left my room, I found the one I didnt want to talk to.  
\- Morning, Aqua- He greeted- Is everything okay? He asked because I didnt greeted back.  
\- Everything is fine. I’m just sleepy. Don’t worry.  
We headed to the kitchen.  
\- Master Eraqus wants us both for this mission- The taller one said- I don’t want to be babysitted but I have no choice this time. Are you in?  
I confirmed and asked for Ventus.  
\- He stays here to train with the masters. It will be just both of us this time.  
When everything was ready, we headed outside.  
\- You should begin with Radiant Garden- Our Master explained and we started our mission.  
When we got there, we stayed at Merlin’s house and he explained us what we had to do. We walked through the world and killed some unversed in the way. Two weeks later, we went to explore the gardens. While I was in the garden he was in the stairs to the reactor.  
\- Ah…- He moaned because of the pain and I was taken back to my dream.  
\- Aqua, look out!- He warned me and I though I was living in a deja-vu- Are you okay?  
\- Please don’t make those noises again- I asked- I don’t think I can hold it any longer.  
\- What noises?- He asked at the same time he helped me stand up.  
\- It’s nothing. Thanks for saving me.  
In the next morning I realized Terra was sleeping by my side and fell of the bed.  
\- What’s happening, Aqua? Are you sure you’re okay? You are acting strangely.  
I didn’t answered and I came back to sleep. Around 9 o’clock I wake up again and this time I’m alone in the room. I go downstairs and I find Terra talking to Merlin.  
\- Want to train with me?- The brunnete asked me- Tomorrow will be travelling again and I want to make our day off the best possible.  
\- I’m afraid it has to be delayed- I answered and left home.  
Fifteen minutes later, I hear steps behind me.  
\- What’s wrong with you? You have to tell me because I can’t guess anymore.  
\- You won’t like to hear and you’ll be disgusted so I prefer to be silent and leave things as they are.  
\- Why would I do that? You know me for a long time. You can count on me.  
\- So then don’t say I didn’t warned you- I started, sitting in the stairs- I have a huge crush on you but that’s not what’s bothering me. The problem is what I want to do.  
\- Which is…- He was curious.  
\- Hurt you just to hear your screams- I continued- I dreamed you had saved me from the Castle of Dreams’ unversed but you had been caught and this monster was torturing you in the most horrible way possible. I enjoyed it so much that when I woke up I was w…  
\- I don’t need to hear it. I got it.  
I got up and waited for his answer, good or bad, but all that happen was Terra leaving me with a disgusted face and left me alone.


	2. Olympus Colyseum

After my revelation, our battle dynamics broke. In the night before we leave to another world, Terra bought a pillow and some blankets and slept on the floor. He didn’t say “good night” or “good morning on the next day. He had breakfast and travu elled to Olympus Colyseum.  
By the moment we set foot on the world, unversed appeared and we had to fight it. After that two boys showed up and said their names were Hercules and Zack. They asked if we would participate in the Games. Since we didn’t know what that was, they explained. There were still two vacancies so we took the oportunity and signed up.  
Later we found a place to sleep. They had separated rooms and that was good given our situation. Here we did everything alone. That was good. That way we could explore the world in less time. There were weeks were I never saw Terra. To help all this I have a stalker who always asked me to train with him and every night and never leave alone until I accepted to go out with him in a date.  
I have to admit that it helps me a lot forgeting about my dreams however this last part only lasted until I decided to go to the arena at the wrong time. Terrible decision!   
When I enter I find Terra training alone. A few seconds later he decides to take his shirt off and drink a bit a water that goes down his neck. I ran away from there as soon as possible but I hit someone on my way.  
\- I’m sorry- I apologized.  
\- Don’t worry- I heard Zack’s voice- Why the rush? Found something you can’t beat?  
I didn’t answer so he went to see the motive of my run- It’s about Terra? He told you his feelings?  
\- No- I denied- It’s about something that happened long time ago.  
\- If you feel comfortable with it, you can tell me. I’m here for you.  
I thanked him and promised that we would go out that night.  
\-------------------------------/////---------------------------------  
\- Good morning- Terra greeted me and I greeted back.  
\- Ready to show them who’s in charge?- Zack cheered me when I was near him.  
The Games started early and I didn’t had the chance to see who the two of them were doing. In the semifinals I fought against Zack and won and later found that my last oponent would be Terra.  
In the middle of the battle I got distracted when he said he saw me spying on him on the day before and lost, making him the new champion of Olympus Colyseum.  
\- I want to apologize about the way I treated you until now. You caught me by surprise and didn’t know how to react- He started the conversation- You were completely honest with me and I…  
\- It’s alright. Don’t worry about that- I reassured him- I should have told you bit by bit and not the way I did.  
\- So are we good again?- He wanted to know.  
\- I should be the one asking you that.  
When we headed outside, Zack and Hercules were waiting for us.  
\- I see you made up- Zack remarked- Let’s celebrate Terra’s victory!  
That night we made a party at his room and in the following days we talked and fought together without weird environment between us. Now I’m waiting for the best moment to ask him if he wants to try having an experience like in my dream… whithout the Unversed that is. Let’s see how this works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious about Terra's possible answer?


	3. Disney Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find some mistakes, please tell me. I'll appreciate it.

We reached Disney Town thanks to the tickets Ven gave us. He said someone from Radiant Garden gave him when he was in mission.

\- Thanks for coming- Someone approached us- My name is Minnie.

She explained that a boy in a mask appeared and commanded monsters against the citiziens. We asked about the places and started our mission. Terra took care of the race track and I helped a man in a square. Later, we went underground and killed all the unversed in there.

Minutes later we found out about the festival main event. The winner was the one who cared and helped most citiziens. Terra and I were called and got a little token: an ice cream for each of us.

When it was over, we took a walk while eating. 

\- They are good- I said.

\- Let me give a try- Terra asked for permission and eat a little bit of my ice cream- Red fruits. Nice choice.

We headed to the place where we're supposed to spend a night and sat on the stairs.

The moment we enter home, I decide to take a bath but it doesn't go as I expected. I thought Terra would be in the kitchen  or somewhere else but no! He is in the bed reading some book. And what do I do? I leave the bathroom naked to get something I forgot. Nice one, Aqua. Now he thinks you're weird.

\- I hope he didn't notice- I think while entering the tub- But in the other hand I wish he did.

That night...

\- It's okay for me to sleep in the same bed as you? I promise I don't do nothing obscene.

\- Yes, it is. I believe you. Besides we don't have much of a choice here.

\- I remember you sleeping on the floor.

\- But it wont happen this time.

The bed where we're supposed to sleep was small in every way possible.

\- I can sleep on the floor this time since you...

\- Don't be stupid. We'll find a way. 

We slept closer to each other until there's no space between us. Terra didn't complain neither did I. However, hours later both of us met the ground.

He was the fisrt one getting up and when I was doing the same, he grabbed me and put me in top of him.

\- What are you doing?- I was caught off guard.

\- Trying to occupy the smallest space possible. I know you like this, don't deny it. If I'm wrong, we did you try to tease by walking naked in the room knowing I would be there?

Once again I didn't know what to say. Does that mean he's interested?

We fell assleep like that and just woke up at dawn. This time I was the first to got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Terra entered 20 mintues later.

\- There you go- I say while placing a plate in front of him.

After cleaning the kitchen we continued our mission. We onlu stopped by lunch and dinner time.

\- Where are we going next?- I asked.

\- Enchanted Dominion. Hey, everything okay?

I realized I stopped for a few minutes.

-Yes, I'm fine. I though you said another name. I'm fine, really. Don't worry.

Castle of Dreams is what I'm afraid of. Thank godness we don't go there yet. 


	4. Enchanted Dominion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave the 4th chapter here and a promise that the 5th one will have more surprises.

We arrived on the first world where our main goal was protect the Princess of Light. We landed in a florest and headed to the castle. All the way to there we couldnt find a living soul but instead we faced a bunch of unversed. 

We got 9in the castle and the same happened in the hall and the second floor. Later we found a door with a magic spell in it and dispelled it. Inside was a sleeping Aurora. 

Out of nowhere, green smoke appeared and Maleficent came out of it.

\- What do we have here? Keyblade wielders? You can be useful- She was doing a monologue.

After that she moved her staff and Terra started acting against his will.

\- STOP!- I came near her to land an attack but it was useless thanks to her shield.

\- If you think it's my fault entirely I must tell you I'm just whispering to the darkness inside of him.

I saw a light and later the princess heart was leaving her body. 

\- What just happened?- Terra was back to normal and Maleficent was gone. 

I explained what happened and rushed towards here the heart was heading. Found out it went to another castle with a dark aura in it. Minions started to attack me and the fight was finnaly over when I reached the main hall. However, more challenges awaited me there.

A few hours later I headed to the exit of the maze and reached at last Aurora's heart. I released it from its prison and headed back.

\- I'm not cut for this kind of mission. I just had one job and I ruined it. I now understand why Master Eraqus wanted you in this mission.

\- Let's go. I found a cottage nearby. We can stay there until he finish what we have to do here.

Terra was the first to enter and took a look at his surroundings. I entered a second later and didnt see the step in the door. That made me hit the brunette making us find the ground. This wasnt one of those romantic falls, no. On the contrary, I landed in his back making him hit the head on the floor and moan in pain. 

I felt the boost to hurt him more but I was able to control myself. I got up in a flash, apologize and headed to the kitchen. 

\- Please eat this. It's to regain strenght- I placed a dish in the table and saw Terra sitting a sofa with his legs against his chest.

He said nothing and I left. Not much time later I heard another moan and this time it wasn't of pain. 

\- Oh god! It's what I'm thinking. I was jerking off when I got there? Better forget it for now.

I tried to but it was impossible I did the same while taking a bath.

\- We were summoned to the castle- Terra knocked the door.

\- Okay, I'm almost finished.

I dressed up as soon as possible. He left the cottage and the three fairies were waiting for us. They said they need our help to make sure Princess Aurora and prince Philip got safe and sound in to their new house. 

After that last mission we were no longer needed and decided to go to another world with a Princess of Light. 

\- Are you sure you're ready. The next world is Castle of Dreams. There's another princess who needs us.

\- Yes, everything is going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Thanks, Terra.

 


	5. Castle of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised( sorry for the late) here is the Castle of Dreams' chapter.   
> I hope you enjoy it

\- Thank so much for coming- The duke greeted us- Please, enter.

We climbed the stairs and headed to the throne's room.

\- I called you here because our Princess of Light is being kept by people who want to take her down. We can't do much about it so we though you might help us save her. You will spend your nights here in the castle until your duty is finished. We already set your rooms so please go rest. One more thing. Today a ball is held so take the chance to retrieve her safe and sound but don't draw too much attention to yourself please. No one can know what we are doing.

Both of us headed to each room and rest for a while. When the ball started, we entered like ordinary guests and started paying attention to people to see if there's something different from the normal. Everything was going smoothly until a Lady and two girls appear. We got an eye on them until a scream is heard outside. Terra went to see what happened and came back half an hour later. He had another girl with him and when they reached the entrance he let her enter first with polite and innocent gesture but still made me a bit mad. And she even giggled! Really? Okay, I get it that she is the Princess of Light but still... Wait! She is the Princess we should be protecting. I don't have time to be selfish over a thing like this.

\- It's her, isn't she?- I asked the boy once he was by my side.

\- Yes. Do you want to keep an eye on her? I can take care of those three.

Did he realize I was jealous? Of course not. He said that because we are both women and because he was afraid of stealing her heart like he did back on Enchanted Dominion.

I agreed and got closer without being seen. The ball went normal once again and there was no doubt the Prince was interested in Cinderella. When their dance was over, the three women left the palace and Terra followed them. 

I did the same when the blonde girl left. I followed her until the entrance but stopped midway because I thought I had seen something in the lake. My attention got full again when a second scream echoed from the forest. I ran to there and saw Lady Tremaine with the Princess in her arms. 

Terra appeared from the shadows and got the Lady by surprise. The moment she let go Cinderella, the girl ran to the palace. 

Lady Tremaine's aura expanded until a pumpkin Unversed came out of it.

-AQUA!- I heard a voice coming from far away- Run!

The objective of the scream was for me to get down to reality but this time I froze in place having flashbacks of what happened. I didn't spent much time on it because some minions started to attack me. After that fight I decided to rescue Terra which body was almost uncovered by clothes. I made a big effort to cut whatever thing that held him. When I heard him falling in the ground, I made the Unversed follow me and finished him in 15 minutes.

After that I went to check on Terra but he found me first.

\- Are you okay?- I asked.

\- I could say "yes" but that would be a lie. Thank you for killing it and free me.

I looked somewhere else and remained silent.

\- I know it must have been hard and I know you couldn't do it sooner.... Aqua, are you listening to me? Don't tell me you...

Without warning I got closer to him and kissed him without thinking straight.

He was surprised and looked at me waiting for an explanation.

\- Please don't make me explain it- I got embarassed- We better come back and take care of those wounds.

He agreed and we walked back to the castle. We found the Duke who got worried about Terra's condition. I asked for a first-aid kit and when he gave it to us, we headed to the brunette's room.

\- If I had reacted a second sooner... I start talking, blaming myself.

\- Listen- He reassured me- Its alright- Everything's fine. Don't blame yourself. I'm okay.

I headed to my room after taking care of his wounds but when I reached the middle of the corridor I felt something touching my arm.

\- Do you need something else?- I asked knowing who the person might be.

\- I need to talk to you. Please, promise that you don't run away.

\- I won't- I promised

\- I've realized that I see you more than a friend or travel companion. I think I'm starting to love you, even with those fetishes of yours. I admit I freaked out in the beginning  but I'm willing to give it a try and a chance. However, it was to be little by little, okay?

For the first time in ages I didn't know what to say.

\- After my recovery maybe we could start something. If you want, that is.

\- Okay- I couldn't say anything else due the surprise.

We heard someone coughing and looked at the person who did it.

\- The princess wants to do a ball in your honor for saving her and deleting the threat. It will be held tomorrow afternoon since you have another appointments.

We thanked him for the information and walked to one of the windows.

\- Are you able to dance tomorrow?

\- You want to dance? Don't tell me you're still jealous of the princess.

\- Can't I just dance because I want to? - So he knew I was jealous.

\- Okay, I'll see what I can do

We headed back to our rooms to rest and in the next day Terra was feeling much better so we danced in the ball and I was happy because he didn't pushed me back after knowing a little bit more about me.


	6. Dwarf Woodlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being shorter than usual

After we landed we walked through the forest until we find a petite house. This time who told us about this Princess in danger was Master Eraqus and we told us someone was already in charge of her since the Queen tried to kill her once.  
That person was the Prince and once he saw us he let us enter in their house. Inside was Snow White preparing something on the kitchen. The man wanted to talk to us in private and what we discussed was his goal of seeing the Queen defeat once and for all.  
Later the girl showed us our beds which were at the same floor as theirs but we wanted to sleep in the living room in order not to disturb them.  
"What are we going to do this?" I asked pointing to the map they gave us "We can enter through the back door and get down to the sewer. What do you think?"  
"I think it's a brilliant idea" He confirmed at the same time he got me closer to him and kissing me lightly on the lips.  
"Terra?" I didn't expect that.  
"What?" He asked like nothing important had happened "I did it because I felt like it"  
I took iniciative and kissed him as well. However, Snow White decides to make an appearance at the worst time possible.  
"Lunch is ready. Oh my. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were... I'm sorry"  
She left and since we were interrupted, we went as well.  
"When do you pretend to break into the castle?"  
We went after a few days when we knew exactly what to do in every possible situation. We walked through the forest once again where some unversed showed up and reached the flower garden. A bit far away was the door we were looking for and ran to it. We opened it and imeddiatly changed to stealth mode in case some enimie decided to show up. Such thing didn't happen and we made our way to the sewer. There we found several unversed and half an hour later we found another door. We knew the Queen was inside but couldnt see the second party.  
In a way or another she knew she was being watched and demanded the person to show herself. Terra did like she asked but it was a trap. From where I was standing I saw him being pulled into the mirror and being stucked in there. Pissed about what had happen I left my hideout and faced the Queen in battle.  
We fought for a long time and at last, I killed her with my own Keyblade. A second later I punched the mirror and called for my boyfriend. Only silence remained.  
I stopped 15 minutes later and sat on the stairs thinking I had lost him forever. I also saw a light behind me but didn't care. Maybe it's the light from the candles and if this place is burning I don't care. I've lost him for good.  
"Aqua?" I heard someone call my name.  
"?!" I got up and realized the room wasn't on fire. Instead Terra was right in front of me. I hugged him without second thoughts " I was worried. I thought you'd never come back"  
"I'm here" He reassured me " The mirror was strong. I couldn't come back earlier. I'm sorry. Where's the Queen?"  
"I finished her off. The princess can live without fear now"  
We came back to the house and told them the good news. We even said we could help them move to the castle but they refused.  
Hours later we left the world and reached space and a new world who needed our help


	7. Destiny Islands

The moment we headed to a new world we heard a spaceship approaching but we didn't care much about it since there's a lot of those around here and we thought it was a small like any other. It turned out to be a gigantic one and we didn't had time to dodge it.

When I opened my eyes again I saw myself in a island.

\- Terra, are you okay?- I ran to him.

He was a bit injured in one of his legs and when he tried to move he let out a pained moan.

\- I'm fine- He tried to reassure me- Where are we?

\- On a island. We're a bit far from our route. However, its good idea to stay in here for a couple of days until you get better.

\- You know that if I drink a potion I'll be good as new in a few seconds, right?

\- I know but I want to be here for a while since today is a special day...

\- February 14th?- Terra took his time to think- Master Aqua is really ignoring the world because of a selfish desire?

-I am. I have that right too. Anyway, since we are a bit far away we will take a day and half to reach Neverland and I don't want to spend it in the middle of nowhere. 

\- Alright then. Today is our day off- The boy said while drinking a potion and leaning on a palm tree- To be honest, I wouldn't mind to spend the rest of my life here. It's so relaxing.

\- We must make it count then- I got up and sat on his lap- Do you mind if I do this?

He didn't answer but it wasn't necessary. He placed one of his hands in the back of my head and got me closer to him until our lips met.

-I'll take that as a "yes". Any suggestion to how to spend the day?

-We can go for a swim since the sea its at our reach- Terra gave a suggestion.

I agreed with the idea and started to take of my clothes until I was in lingerie.

\- Yo don't know what you're missing!- I spoke in order to make him hear me- The water is great.

The moment he started taking his clothes off I dived in. He was already inside when I reached the surface.

\- Did I spot a red face when you dived in? You're so cute when you're shy! I wouldn't say it was the same person who loves to watch me being hurt- He dived in and took me with him without previous warning.

\- You're sure you're okay?- I placed my hand in his forehead- It seems you have a little fever.

\- And whose fault is that? You're so hot I can't help it.

\- Idiot!- I swam a bit getting away from him.

_____________

That night we had dinner at a restaurant in the main island. We ordered spaghetti with shrimps and garlic as main dish and they gave us two banana cupcakes as desert since it was Valentines day. Those cupcakes had heart-shaped decorations on it.

After that we walked around the island and by dawn we returned to the other one. We found shelter on top of a tree and climbed to there.

\- Terra, it's better if we get to sleep now- I said, a bit tired- We have to leave in a few hours.

\- You want to sleep? Really? No way! I want to enjoy this day to the fullest.

He started kissing my neck and continued until reaching my lower area.

\- You want to do it?

We both agreed and in no time the temperature was raising quickly as our clothes were less by minute. Terra was having fun while exploring my body.

\- May I?- He asked due to insert a finger inside me.

I gave him permission and when he did it I moan a little. He stretched my hole and  added more when he saw it's okay to proceed.

I want to return the favor so I sucked his dick, few centimeters at time. I tried to put it whole inside but I wasnt skilled enough to do it. He grabbed my hair and set his own rhythm. The moment I noticed he was almost cumming I stopped my motions.

\- It's yours- I said, showing him my most private area.

It was a bit complicated to get in at first but after a few seconds it went smoothly.

-Are you okay?- He asked since I was bleeding.

I reassured him and asked to give me a few seconds to get used to the extra volume. He started moving when I said so. At first was at a slow pace but then he sped it up until we both reached climax. He cum inside me while kissing me and I did the same but I broke the kiss to moan his name.

\- This was perfect- I said lying down.

He agreed and we slept in each other's arms.

\- We have to take a bath after leaving.

\- Yes but that's tomorrow. I'm too lazy to do it now- I said while closing my eyes.

We got up when the sun reached our place and we saw it was almost at its max. After a good bath we got our stuff together and made our way to Neverland where we need to find a girl and see if she's a Princess of Light or not. 


	8. Neverland

After a day and a half journey we arrived at Neverland. We walked a few kilometers but couldn't find a single soul. When we reached the coast we saw a ship in high seas. It was firing canon balls at random. Any person could be in danger. Maybe that's why we didn't see people around here.

\- We should start our quest in that ship- Terra said, pointing to it- There's must be a reason if it's firing. 

We found a way to the boat and in the end of it we found a ginger boy with green clothes.

\- Stop right there. Who are you?- He started. 

\- My name is Aqua and he's Terra. We are looking for a girl named Wendy. We think she might be in danger.

\- You don't work with Captain Hook?- We denied- My name is Peter Pan. I want to protect Wendy as well. Tink, if you don't mind.

We saw a fairy with green dress coming and flying around us leaving fairy dust behind. 

\- Now you can fly as well- He explained how and we flew towards the ship.

We saw the entry was empty so we sneaked in. Inside was easy to get lost since it seemed all the same but thanks to Peter we found who we were looking for.

\- Wendy, are you okay?- The boy was worried.

\- Yes- She reassured him- Who are they?

\- They came to save you too. They're looking for you for some reason.

\- We better chat when we are safe. It seems we have company. Peter, get her out of here. We'll be right behind you.

He agreed and we started fighting. After knocking out the pirates we headed outside. We saw it was clear and used the last bits of fairy dust to reached main land. We found them not to so far from coast.

\- We better get somewhere where they can't find us- Peter said- Hook can start firing again any minute.

We agreed and ran to Peter's hideout.

\- Thank you for rescuing me- Wendy said- You wanted to talk to me, right?

\- We just wanted to know if you're a Princess of Light.

\- I don't think so- I'm just a regular girl who lives in London.

\- Just to make sure, can you touch this?- I showed her my keyblade- Please?

She did like I said but didn't feel that warm feeling like I did with the others.

\- Thank you- I thanked- I'm glad you're okay now. We have to go. Our work isn't done yet.

She thanked us once more and we shared our goodbyes.

  
The moment we left the world we heard a familiar voice.

_"Aqua, Terra. Come to Land of Departure as soon as possible"_

We did it like we were told and headed to our world.


	9. Keyblade Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter and the next one it'll have Terra's POV. I'll understand why.

After Master Eraqus' calling we rushed to our world.  
\- What's the matter?- We asked once we saw the stairs that headed to the hall and Eraqus at the bottom of them.  
\- Someone kidnapped Princess Kairi- Our master said- They're heading to Keyblade Graveyard as we speak.  
\- Which world does she belong?-I wanted to know.  
\- From Radiant Garden but she was abducted in Destiny Islands.  
When I heard its name I froze in place.  
\- We're headed to that world when we left Neverland- Terra changed the facts.  
\- But that's the last one. Why didnt you go to Destiny Islands first?  
\- We found a big spaceship that changed our course thanks to the shockwave it caused- That part was true- We're halfway when you called us.  
\- I see- The brunnete man was thinking- That makes sense. Well... you should be going. Its better if you get there as soon as possible. I don't know what he might do with the Princess.  
\- What about you and Ventus? Aren't you coming with us?  
\- He must be here so I can protect him. As far as I know, the kidnaper is after him as well.  
With all questions answered we headed to Keyblade Graveyard.  
\- Why did you lied about her world?- I was curious.  
\- It seemed to me he didn't needed to know about our little adventure even if it caused this incident. And I saw that you froze for a second there so I needed to tell him something before he suspected something.  
\- How are we supposed to found them in here?- I asked after thanking him for cover for me.  
Three seconds later we saw three fireballs heading in our direction.  
\- Just follow them- Terra answered.  
We did as he told and found two people a bit far away. We landed and faced them.  
\- What do you want from her?- The tall boy caught his attention lauching an attack.  
The unknown dropped the girl in order to protect himself.  
Kairi followed me to a safe place.  
\- My name is Aqua. I'm sorry to put you in harm's way. It's my fault.Do you mind if I cast a spell on you? What Im going to do is cast it so when or if you're in a dangerous situation you'll flee towards a light who can protect you. Is that okay?  
\- Thank you- She thanked with a smile- My name is Kairi.  
\- Nice to meet you- I said after touching his pendant.  
Not five seconds have gone by when I felt metal piercing through my chest.  
Kairi screamed and Terra called my name.  
\- Protect her- I whispered my last wish.  
The last thing I saw was Kairi travelling through the sky and in the next moment I was falling into the darkness.

[Terra POV]  
I saw the masked boy appear and disappear during our fight and it was a bit difficult not to lose track. One of those times he appeared behind Aqua and killed her in the spot. She didn't had time to react. I just had time to call her name and listen to her last wish: "Protect her".  
I soon realized she meant Princess Kairi. However, in that instant, the readhead dissapeared just like Aqua did. The only diference is that the little girl was safe somewhere. I just had a felling it would be that way.  
The masked boy tried to do the same but I managed to stop him for a few hours. When he sucessfully did it I saw a small black kind of animal approaching me. I haven't seen something like that and I know i wasn't an Unversed because those came from the boy I fought.  
I waited to see if it attacked me or not and it didn't do anything. Just stood there.  
\- Aqua?- I asked even knowing it could be impossible.  
It looked at me so I took that as an "yes".  
I got my armor and climbed to the motorcycle/keybalde, putting the little fella in my lap and headed back to Land of Departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me. I was listening to Sora's sacrifice at the time and thought it was a good idea to procced the story.  
> The next chapter will be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
